Delivering Biomedical Information Services In FY12, NLM expanded the quantity and range of high quality information available to researchers, health professionals, and the public, including significant expansion in mobile applications and open data initiatives via API access. The NLM Mobile app, released in FY12, is a guide to NLM's collection of mobile apps. Among the NLM's intramural programs that contribute to its national biomedical information services are the following examples: PubMed/MEDLINE: PubMed, which incorporates MEDLINE, is NLM's premier bibliographic database with over 22 million references to biomedical journal articles. MEDLINE articles are indexed by experts using the Medical Subject Headings (MeSH) controlled vocabulary, updated annually. In FY12, more than 700,000 new indexed citations were added. PubMed Central: The PubMed Central archive of over 2.5 million full-text journal articles is central to the NIH effort to make accessible the published results of research it supports. In FY12, PMC's Journal Archiving Tag Suite (JATS), an XML format for exchange of journal content, was officially adopted as a standard by American National Standards Institute. MedlinePlus and MedlinePlus en espanol: These consumer health information resources cover more than 900 topics, in more than 40 languages. MedlinePlus Connect, linking electronic health records to MedlinePlus drug information and health topics by leveraging standardized codes and vocabularies required for meaningful use, was expanded in FY12. Clinical Trials: ClinicalTrials.gov covers more than 130,000 clinical research studies in nearly 180 countries, with hundreds added weekly. It also contains reports of summary results and adverse effects, in accordance with the FDA Amendments Act of 2007 (PL 110-85). In FY12, more than 18,000 new trials were registered. Summary results, including adverse events, of more than 2400 trials were also added, bringing the total summary results to more than 6900. Toxicology and Environmental Health: Toxicology Data Network (TOXNET) is a primary reference for toxicologists, poison control centers, public health administrators, physicians and other environmental health professionals, and includes databases such as TOXLINE, GENE-TOX, Toxic Release Inventory, Hazardous Substances Data Bank (HSDB), and LiverTox, released in FY12 with NIDDK. In FY12, the GeneEd genetics education resource for high school students was released with NHGRI. Drug Information Resources: Drug information resources include DailyMed and Pillbox. DailyMed provides medication content and labeling information from medical package inserts for more than 40,000 marketed drugs. Pillbox enables rapid identification of unknown solid-dosage medications based on physical characteristics and high-resolution images. Both are linked to NLM's RxNorm standard drug names. Disaster Preparedness and Response: NLM's Disaster Information Management Research Center facilitates access to disaster information, promotes effective use of libraries and disaster information specialists for disaster management, and supports initiatives to ensure uninterrupted access to critical health information resources when disasters occur. A continuing collaboration with the Bethesda Hospital Emergency Preparedness Partnership (BHEPP) provides backup communication systems and tools for patient tracking, information access, and responder training. In FY12, the The Patient Tracking and Locating System, a portable electronic tool to help hospitals handle the surge of patients during a disaster, won an HHSinnovates award. Molecular Biology, Bioinformatics, and Human Genome Resources: NCBI resources include more than 40 integrated molecular biology databases and bioinformatics software tools such as GenBank, Entrez, BLAST, RefSeq, dbGAP, Genomes, Genetic Testing Registry and ClinVar released in FY12, and the NCBI software toolkit. NCBI also provides access to PubMed, PubMed Central, and the Books database. Continuing areas of emphasis in FY12 included addressing the impact of enormous quantities of data emanating from high throughput sequencing and microarrays; improving methodology for representing mammalian genome assemblies; organizing data from genome-wide association studies; and enhancing the interfaces to journal literature retrieval to facilitate search and discovery. Outreach: Promoting Public Awareness and Access Consumer health websites and the NIH MedlinePlus Magazine, in English and Spanish, transmit the latest useful research findings in lay language. NLM outreach programs enhance awareness of its information services, with emphasis on underserved populations, including African American, Hispanic, and Native American communities, as well as health professionals serving minority populations and practicing in rural and inner city communities. In FY12, dozens of community-based projects were funded. Also in FY12, NLM opened the Native Voices: Native Peoples' Concepts of Health and Illness exhibition. The exhibition explores the connection between wellness, illness, and cultural life through interviews with American Indians, Alaska Natives, and Native Hawaiians; artwork; objects; and interactive media. Health Services Research NICHSR promotes access to public health and health services research through such information systems as: HSRProj, a database of more than 9000 health services research projects from more than 110 funding organizations; HSRR, a database of research datasets, instruments and software relevant to health services research; and HSTAT, a full-text database of high quality evidence reports, guidelines, technology assessments, consensus statements, and treatment protocols. Structured search queries are developed to aid in searching PubMed, ClinicalTrials.gov, and HSRProj for information on health services research, comparative effectiveness, health disparities, and HealthyPeople 2020 objectives. Advanced Information Systems and Research Tools In FY12, LHC and NCBI continued to conduct research in biomedical informatics and computational biology, tested the effectiveness of medical informatics interventions, and developed new scientific computing tools. To cite a few examples, intramural researchers developed tools that support standards-based personal health records; directed the re-design of the ITK suite of software tools for image analysis; applied natural language processing methods to extract information from biomedical literature; improved standardized reporting of genetic variations and clinical interpretation of genetic test results; and designed improved methods for integrated search and discovery across multiple databases. Health Data Standards: As the central coordinating body for clinical terminology standards within HHS, NLM supports nationwide implementation of an interoperable health information technology infrastructure and provides essential tools for meaningful use of electronic health records (EHRs). NLM develops, supports, or licenses for free US-wide use the key clinical terminologies designated as standards for U.S. health information exchange. The Unified Medical Language System Metathesaurus, with more than 10 million concept names from more than 160 vocabularies, is a distribution mechanism for standard code sets and vocabularies used in health data systems. NLM also produces RxNorm, a standard clinical drug vocabulary; supports the LOINC nomenclature for laboratory tests and patient observations; and promotes international adoption of the SNOMED CT clinical terminology. In FY12, NLM enhanced applications programming interfaces (APIs) to its UMLS and drug vocabulary resources, released new mappings from SNOMED CT to ICD-10-CM and from ICD-9-CM to SNOMED CT, and expanded documentation and training resources for EHR developers and users.